Arrows and Headbands
by avatarfan16
Summary: Inspired by Tuna Salad Sonnet's 'Power and Grace.' A fifty blurb story of pure Taang. Some funny, angsty, romantic, naughty, fluffy, spiritual,and everything in between.


1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender

Inspired by Tuna Salad Sonnet's fic: _Power and Grace_

**Arrows and Headbands 

* * *

**

_Reason_

One day out of the blue, Aang handed Toph a bouquet of flowers, and when she asked him why he merely shrugged and said _"No reason, just cause."_

_Story_

"And the handsome monk kissed the sleeping princess and they– (_"This story is stupid!" Toph interrupted.) _Aang closed the book,"Fine, I guess you don't want to hear how it ends." He started to walk away, when Toph suddenly grabbed him, (_"...I wanna know." she muttered, refusing to look at him.)_

_Rebound_

Toph didn't like to think of it as catching Aang on the rebound, it's just that ever since Katara started dating Zuko, she thought it'd be nice to take him out for some fun. ("Hey Aang, wanna go into town and get some frozen sweets.")

_New_

Toph held out her hand, collecting several of the tiny cold crystals, "What's this?" she asked, it was all so new. (Aang smiled, "It's snow!" he exclaimed.) 

_Thankful_

"Hey Aang, what are these?" Toph asked curiously, flipping through the magazine she pulled from beneath his mattress. ("It's nothing!" he shouted, snatching the risque magazine out of the earthbender's hands...Never had Aang been so thankful that Toph was blind.)

_Nickname_

Toph never let anyone but her call Aang by his nickname, only she could call him "Twinkle-toes," it only sounded right when she said it, and he only liked it when she called him that.

_Snuggle_

Toph had the sneaking suspicion that Aang camped in cold places on purpose, just so he could have an excuse to snuggle next to her.

_Compromise_

No matter what Aang said or did, Toph refused to get in the water with him, "Well what about that rain puddle over there," he suggests. (Toph thought for a moment before nodding, "Rain puddle works.")

_Guilt_

Toph tries to cover her ears; but the sound still comes through, she curls deeper into the sand, tears threatening to spill over, while the guilt tears at her heart as she listens to Aang sob in his sleep _("Appa...Please...Please don't leave me too.")_

_Muscle_

Toph threw Aang while sparring one day, and couldn't help blushing when she grabbed a generous supply of toned muscle. "Have you working out?" she asks offhandedly on the way back to camp.

_Wish_

Toph feels Aang leave the ground as he takes off into the air, and wishes, just once she could go with him and see the world like he does.

_Message_

Katara was gathering firewood one day when she noticed a heart carved into solid rock, with the words Toph Aang in the middle, the waterbender smirks as she wonders which one wrote the message.

_Thunder_

The thunders booms, and Aang hugs the shaking earthbender tighter, he whispers words of comfort and watches over her the whole night, even though he knows that Toph will ignore him the next day and pretend like nothing happened.

_Color_

At first Aang is memorized by Toph in her crimson fire nation clothes (not to mention shoes!), but soon is saddened when he realizes that it is not the Toph he knows and loves.

_Scar_

Toph traces the angry scar over the unconscious Avatar's back, and for the first time in her life feels completely helpless, wishing she had Katara's gift, so she could be the one to heal him and make all his pain go away.

_Pretend_

When Toph is alone and no one is looking, she moves her arms like Aang, making _"WHOOSH"_ sounds, and pretends she's an airbender. 

_Freedom_

Toph was born as prisoner in her own home; Aang was born as prisoner of his destiny, yet when they came together both became free.

_Lie_

"I ran away...I didn't mean to lie, I just... wasn't ready to say goodbye...I'm sorry" she confessed, Aang only smiles and said he was glad she did.

_Impress_

Most girls wore jewelry or make up when they wanted to impress a boy, in Toph's case, the young earthbender started wearing her championship belts whenever he was around.

_Jealousy_

"Why do you only hold onto Sokka's arm!" Aang shouts at the earthbender. "Why do you only dance with Katara!" Toph screams back, then stomps off leaving a sad and jealous airbender behind.

_Dense_

Aang was so dense; the teasing, the poking, the pushing, the insults, the bullying; what did she have to do spell it out for him; "I like you, you stupid idiot! Now drop and give me fifty!"

_Talk_

When Toph and Aang started dating, Katara decided to give both of them "The Talk", and while Toph emerged confident and endowed with the knowledge of womanhood, Aang emerged scarred for life, curled in a ball of tears and sucking his thumb.

_Boredom_

Toph hated being bored, luckily she had recently found a way to keep herself entertained on days when there was nothing to do.("I'm bored, come on Twinkle-toes let's go make out.")

_Sleep_

Everyone needs something to help them get to sleep, and Toph can't fall asleep without pressing her ear to Aang's chest and have his gentle heartbeat rock her to sleep. 

_Taste_

Aang pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips, a slightly sour look on his face, "You've been eating meat haven't you."

_Hearing_

Toph couldn't help it, she loved the sound of Aang's heartbeat, and soon it became the blind bender's guilty pleasure to give him a sly wink, or blow him a kiss, loving it when she heard it's rhythm sky rocket. 

_Smell_

Toph lifted her giggling baby out of it's crib, and cradled it in her arms as she smelled the top of it's head. ("You smell just like your daddy.")

_Touch_

Aang was shaking as he stood at the Fire Lord's door, he wanted to run, then he felt Toph hold his hand and give it a light squeeze, suddenly all his doubts and fears were replaced by confidence and courage.

_See_

Toph slammed her fist against the table, effectively shutting up both her parents as she glared at them from across the table, "I don't need to see to know that I love him! And he loves me!"

_Farewell_

Aang wrapped his arms around Toph's ankles, preventing her from leaving, "Please don't leave me Toph!" he cried. ("Oh get a grip Twinkle-toes I'll only be gone for three hours!")

_Force_

Toph pushed Aang's head harder into the dirt. ("I'm not going to ask you again! Now ask me to marry you, or I'll crush your head.")

_Dream_

Aang rolled over and wrapped a loving arm around his Toph, he could hear her gentle even breathing, smell her sweet scent, feel her body pressed against his, he smiled, it wasn't a dream.

_Crazy_

Aang learned long ago that his wife was crazy, I mean literally insane, she was absolutely bonkers, doing reckless things and constantly putting them in danger, yet somehow it just made her more attractive.

_Irresistible_

It was so strange, the more her parents disapproved of Aang, the more irresistible he became.

_Moment_

Toph giggled in delight as Aang kissed her neck, things were starting to heat up, when the sudden boom of thunder was heard and both of them stopped, for both knew what was coming next, a moment later Toph could hear two pairs of footsteps dash into their room, ("Mommy, Daddy" they cried) and dive between them on the bed, the moment was gone. 

_Choice_

"Toph, you have a choice to make" her father's stern voice declared, "You can stay here with your mother and I, or you can go with the Avatar and lose your home, name, your inheritance, everything!"

_Duty_

Aang had many important duties as the Avatar, but the most important one to him was his duty to make Toph happy.

_Behavior_

"Be good for Grandma and Grandpa" Aang said giving both of his children a last hug outside the Bei Fong estate, Toph repeated the gesture, and bent down to hug her two kids, ("_Give 'em hell" she whispered.) _

_Home_

"This is perfect," Aang exclaimed as he stood in the open field, "Toph we could build a house here, our room could go right here, and we can build a stable for Appa here, and our kitchen and go here, and we can put a window here..." the airbender continued to move as he described their possible home, while Toph just smiled, imagining what married life and their new home would be like.

_Hair_

Although Toph would never admit it, she sometimes missed Aang's hair, she missed playing with it, running her hands through his silky locks, and twirling it between her fingers.

_Sick_

Toph hated being sick because it meant she wasn't allowed to earthbend, although...Toph rang the bell and Aang appeared a moment later with a tray of snacks and the a hot cup of tea. (Toph would call Aang thirty-nine more times that day, to have him rub her feet, fluff her pillow, open the window, make her some soup then send it back, close the same window, re-fluff her pillow, open the window a second time, rub her feet again, have him read her a story, and of course rub her feet some more, then...)

_Tears_

Every now and then, Toph would wake up crying from a nightmare about a multi faced monster, the tears only stopped when he held her in his arms, and reminding her he loved her and promising he wouldn't let anything bad happen.

_Fantasy_

Aang grinned mischievously as he whispered into Toph's ear..._**SLAP**_. (YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!")

_Cook_

Toph tried to cook once, and ended up nearly burning down half the Earth Kingdom, which was odd considering she was only making a salad.

_Blanket_

Toph Bei Fong was the world's greatest earthbender, unfortunately, she was also the world's greatest blanket hog, she also snores, drools, and kicks in her sleep, but Aang didn't mind because every morning Toph would roll over and give him a big kiss on the cheek. 

_Surprise_

I'm pregnant!...Surprise!" _**THUD**_ ("I thought you said he liked surprises!" Toph yelled at the waterbender, while she fanned her unconscious husband.

_Mud_

"What did I tell you two about playing in the mud!" Toph bellowed at her two children who sat in the giant puddle, their new clothes absolutely covered in mud, the small children looked down sadly, before the blind earthbender's frown curled into a smile, "NEVER START WITHOUT ME!" she cried before jumping in herself.

_Pride_

Toph's proudest day as a mother came when their child was just two years old, "Aang he can talk, go ahead sweetie, tell daddy what you said." (The toddler giggled and said, _"Rock-like Twinkle-toes!"_

_Alone_

Aang lays flowers at the graves of Appa and Momo among all the other airbenders, tears rolling down his cheeks as sobs racked his body, "Toph" he sobbed, "I–I don't want to be alone anymore." (Tears pour from Toph's eyes as she comforted the airbender, "You're not Aang. You're not.")

_Complete_

Aang looked at the sleeping earthbender in his arms, his hand traveled to the large swell in her belly, where he could feel the life they had created together with the love they shared. He was complete. 

* * *

**Finished 7:43 P.M.**

**Hey all you beautiful Taang fans! I read Tuna Salad Sonnet's fic, and I knew I had to write one of my own. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
